


But A Whimper

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cockblocking, Come Eating, Community: spn_kinkmeme, Double Penetration, Drugged Sam Winchester, Drugged Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time for Everything Fest, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Spunk drunk, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Violated but enjoying it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Sam wants Dean for himself. But that's impossible, so fighting the law is his best shot to get away and make a life for himself. Cockblocking Dean becomes his goal. And he's not subtle. It's not meant to be. It’s meant to gain Dean's attention.It works a little too well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kermiethefrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermiethefrog/gifts), [AzrielRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzrielRose/gifts), [ectothermal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectothermal/gifts), [AnOddSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by a prompt on the SPN Kink Meme.
> 
> Sam is aroused and obedient when the rape happens. This is due to being "spunk drunk." He cannot truly consent due to the nature of what alpha come does to omegas in this world.
> 
> Gentle reminder that I don't support drugging anyone in real life. Reading about it, however, is just fine. So don't send me hate about it, yeah? 
> 
> I'm samanddeaninpanties on tumblr if you wanna come say hi!

Sam can't have Dean. He also can't get _away_ from Dean.

Dean and Cas are his protection and he hates it. He wants to be equal with alphas and betas. He wants Dean for himself. But that's impossible, so fighting the law is his best shot to make a life for himself outside of Dean _and_ not end up with a violent knothead.

Being a fucktoy isn't his idea of a happy, fulfilling life. Becoming a barefoot homemaker swollen with pups doesn't appeal to him.

Fuck traditional relationships.

And fuck the constant displays of affection he's forced to watch. Fuck Dean for choosing Cas over him. Fuck it _all_.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean and Cas’s bedroom door flies open and Sam barges in. “I'm hungry.”

“So make yourself something. You're plenty old enough.” Cas's nostrils flare as he lets go of Dean's chin and puts some space between them. “We're busy.”

“Yeah, you were gonna _fuck_ ,” Sam bites out, all venom.

_No shit._

Seriously, who does Sam think he is?

“Why are you in here, Sammy? Why are you bothering us if you knew?”

The little shit lifts his chin. “Thought you'd wanna help me cook a late dinner. Guess I was wrong.”

Cas doesn't buy it for a second but Sam storms off without another word, throwing a tantrum in the kitchen. Cas knows because pots, pans, and utensils clatter. There is an ungodly racket. Despite this, he shifts and presses his cock against Dean's thigh.

“I am _so_ not in the mood. Sorry, Cas.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next night, Sam insists he had a nightmare and can't sleep alone. Considering Sam interrupted _right_ before Cas was gonna get to pop his knot, he's not amused. “Are you serious?”

“Come on, Dean. We used to share a bed _all_ the time. One more won't kill you.”

“You were a _kid.”_

“And now you're eighteen,” Cas adds, voice dropping low.

Sam shoots Cas a sour look. “You can have nightmares at any age.”

Cas squeezes the bridge of his nose. “Fine. I'll allow it. But you're sleeping next to me,” Cas says, scooting over to make room for Sam. It'll be cramped with three bodies in their size queen bed but they'll make due.

Sam hesitates, clearly not happy with this turn of events.

_That makes two of us._

“I'd rather sleep next to Dean.”

“Which is exactly why you don't get to.”

Sam has the audacity to pout as he slips into bed. His sweet, ripe omega scent permeates the air. Cas's dick stirs. How can it not? Sleeping next to an unclaimed omega is a horrible idea but Sam _needs_ to be punished. If it means Cas must suffer as well, he will endure.

Dean waits until Sam's breathing evens out before reaching out and cupping Cas's cock - but Sam buries his face in Cas's neck and flings a leg over him not long after.

“Dean, no. We can't. Not with _Sam_ in the bed,” Cas says with difficulty, dick throbbing in Dean's skilled hand.

“Are you sure? Sammy sleeps pretty heavily and -"

“The answer is no.” Cas's voice cuts through the darkness, gentle but firm.

Dean sighs unhappily but moves his hand away. “We need to think of a solution to this. And fast.”

“I know,” Cas says as Sam starts drooling on him.

 

* * *

 

 

“You need to _stop_ this bullshit, Sam.”

Sam's sitting across from them in the living room with his arms crossed, walls elevated and impenetrable. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“We're talking about the goddamn cockblocking,” Dean says, irritation clearly written on his face and in the stiff way he holds his body. He's seconds away from snapping and putting a hole in a wall, Cas is sure of it.

“You do realize you aren't subtle. Right?” Cas presses. While Dean is almost vibrating out of his skin with anger, Cas is unwavering and in control.

Sam shrugs. “It's not meant to be.”

Dean slaps his own thighs, snarling. “Excuse me?”

“You know, if you two would help me with my cause, if you gave a damn about omega rights, then I wouldn't _be_ here! I wouldn't be in your space all the time. You'd have privacy.”

“Oh, Sam.” Cas shakes his head. He almost feels bad. Almost. Sam's young enough that he thinks he can fix what he believes is wrong with the world. “The laws won't change. Not any time soon. We aren't fighting because it's useless.”

“Oh, fuck off. Don't lie. You don't want them to change,” Sam hurls back, baring his teeth.

“Sam,” Dean hisses. “You gotta stop, dude. If you keep going to these rallies the wrong people might find out. Me and Cas would be marked as unfit to care for an unruly omega and you'd be taken and mated - do you want that? Do you wanna be claimed by an alpha you don't fucking know?”

“Of course not! I wanna be considered equal in status. I wanna be _free_ of labels. I want my own fucking _life._ And you just… you don't even care enough to try. For me.”

Sam slams the front door shut as he leaves the apartment.

“Well. It's time for the back up plan,” Dean says, running a hand over his face.

Cas frowns. “And what's that?”

Dean's tongue darts out, caressing his own teeth and lips. “You used to tell me stories about how back in the day, after you learned in sex ed that alpha come can get omegas spunk drunk, your buddies tested it out. We should try it with Sam.”

“What the fuck, Dean?” Cas sounds disturbed because he is - but his traitorous cock jerks in interest. The alpha inside him is more than a little curious even while his conscious whispers that it's _wrong_.

“Don't look at me like that. M'not suggesting you rape him or anything. Let's just put some of your come in his food. He'll be gone for awhile.  There'll be plenty of time to milk enough out of you and use it to our advantage.”

“This seems _really_ fucked up,” Cas manages. Although, he must admit, there isn't much conviction behind his words.

“Don't you want Sammy to listen to you for once? With your come in him, he'll be _eager_ to please you. He'll be _happy_ . And it'll give _us_ time to fool around without him being a little bitch about it. Hell, maybe we can talk him into forgetting about the omega rights bullshit after a few doses. I _really_ don't wanna lose him, Cas.”

Cas gazes into Dean's wide, pleading eyes. They aren't as good as Sam's. Omegas were made to tug at the heartstrings with their manipulative little whines and desperate glances - but Dean sways Cas all the same.

Because Cas loves him. And, if he’s honest, he _really_ needs to get laid.

Five hours and two orgasms later, Sam returns for dinner.

“Hey, Sammy. The fries and burgers are a little cold but you made it just in time to try your drink straight from the blender,” Dean says, sweet and enticing as he hands Sam the biggest fucking glass they own.

Sam eyes the milkshake dubiously. “I don't know, Dean.”

“Go ahead and be pissed. Doesn't mean you should waste what I made for you.”

“I guess.” Sam swallows a few mouthfuls and nods in approval. “It's really good.”

Cas exhales, relief flooding him. He hadn't been sure this would work. “Good enough you plan on finishing it before your meal?”

“Oh, yeah.” Sam's tongue chases the droplets of the shake that land on his fingers. It's oddly satisfying when Sam moans as he unknowingly tastes Cas's come. Sam doesn't even try to carry a conversation with them and leans against the granite countertop as he keeps taking big gulps of the cold treat.

When it's gone, Sam already looks buzzed. “Why don't you sit down, Sam? You still need your dinner.”

“We'll be in the living room,” Dean rasps, steering Sam to his seat. Cas places the food down in front of Sam and there’s no sassy retorts. “Yell for us if you need anything.”

“Okay,” Sam breathes. He looks up at Cas with eyes that are half-lidded with lust and Cas's cock jumps happily.

Cas swallows hard. He's fascinated. He's desperately aroused.

He's in so much trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam's only a few bites into his burger when he starts rolling his hips, his hole clenching and desperate for a knot. In the back of his head, he _knows_ this is an unacceptable place to pleasure himself but his ability to resist is gone. He lets out a huff of laughter as he presses a hand beneath the table and gently brushes against his clothed dick. His hole is wet with slick and he groans as his insides heat up, needing more.

_Where's Dean? He said they'd be in the living room -_

“Fuck, Cas,” a familiar voice says. _Dean._

They aren't in another room. They're with Sam, which makes sense because Cas's arousal continues to escalate alongside Sam's, the scent overwhelming.

“God. The noises he's making. I can't do this.”

“Why? Why should we leave when his own hand obviously isn't enough for him?”

Sam can't eat his dinner anymore. He's too distracted with the burning inside him and his need to giggle. His growing desire to _get fucked._ But he's also scared because he's sure he shouldn't want those things when there's an alpha around. Dean is safe. He can't say the same about Cas. Plus, Sam's never been interested in him. Just Dean. Always Dean.

“If we do this… there's no going back.”

Dean's fingers curl into Sam's hair and he tugs carefully. Sam whines high and soft. Before Sam can say ‘wait’ or ‘what are you doing’ Dean's dragging him out of the chair by his hair. In seconds, Sam's on the hardwood floor. Whether that be because Dean pushes him or Sam goes down willingly he doesn't know. Dean pulls his dick free, eyes dark as he taps the head against the edge of Sam's mouth. “Come on, Sammy. You're into this, aren't ya? Want a dick in your mouth, baby? Want one in your wet, slutty hole?”

_Dean. Dean wants me._

There are reasons to say ‘no.’ He can't _think_ of any specifically but he knows they exist. But when he opens his mouth nothing escapes but a whimper and Dean doesn't wait - he takes it as an invitation to fill up Sam's mouth with his thick fucking dick.

“Oh my god. _Cas_ . You gotta try him out. He's so wet and _warm_ . His lips are so _soft_ ,” Dean growls as he starts to shallowly thrust inside.

“I would if you'd stop hogging him,” Cas hisses behind Sam. There's rustling and something hits the floor. It's gotta be Cas's clothes because when he catches Cas out of the corner of his eye he's _naked._ “Give him to me.”

_That's his alpha voice._

Sam knows because it makes more slick drip from his soaking hole and he _moans_ , the sound coming out muffled because of his mouth getting used.

“Not fair,” Dean pouts but pushes Sam off his cock.

“W-wait -"

“No, I don’t think so. I've got a knot with your name on it,” Cas says, scooping Sam off the hardwood oak floor and into his strong, muscular arms.

“Dean.”

“Dean's coming,” Cas promises, hushing Sam with a finger to his lips. “No need to fret.”

“Yeah, it's safe to say there's no way in hell I'd let Cas fuck you without me, Sammy.”

Sam shivers in Cas's arms, sucking on his fingers because they're _right there_ and he _needs_ to taste whatever is put near his mouth.

“Your brother has an oral fixation,” Cas groans, nuzzling into Sam's throat.

“Good thing he does cause I sure as hell ain't sitting around with my thumbs in my ass while you guys have fun. Fuck that.”

Sam's preparing to get thrown on the bed when Cas carries him into the bedroom - but he's surprisingly careful as he lays Sam out then backs away to give Dean space.

“Come on, baby,” Dean says, crawling on after Sam and unbuttons his pants. “Let's get these off, huh? Desperate little knotslut. Must be _aching_ to get fucked. Fucked by _my_ mate. Aren't you?”

 _Dean, please,_ Sam says. Or, at least, he tries to. What comes out of his mouth is a jumbled mess of noises instead of words.

“S’what I thought,” Dean purrs, pulling Sam's pants and underwear off in one go. He doesn't bother with Sam's shirt, just flips him over onto his belly. “Present your slutty hole.”

Sam gasps and obeys without a second thought, lifting his ass high in the air as he buries his face in the covers. His mental faculties are slipping away bit by bit. He's little more than a pliant mess of flesh and bone. He _knows,_ he's not so far gone he can't recognize the difference in himself but there is enough of him missing that any concern or fear he might have is driven out by pure lust and _need_.

“How I was able to ignore you for so long is a mystery. You're fucking _hot_ , Sam,” Cas says, caressing his hole with a reverence Sam's never experienced.  

And then Cas _licks_ him. He presses his tongue _inside_ Sam's hole for a taste.

“Cas,” he whines, his cock throbbing beneath him.

“Hey, now. Put your mouth to work. Can't leave me out, remember?” Dean growls, grabbing him by the chin and forcing Sam's head up.

Sam doesn't need to be told twice. He sucks Dean down without complaint. Normally, deepthroating anyone would send him into a panic. It would turn him into a choking mess. Instead, Sam's relaxed. He takes Dean’s cock easily, like he was made for this. Made for _Dean._ Sam doesn't stop sucking and bobbing his head, not even when Cas licks deeper inside. It's distracting, to be sure. It's got him humping Cas’s face for all he's worth - but he doesn't take his mouth off his brother. 

_Wasn't given permission._

“What's he taste like, Cas?”

“Sweet. Like fruit. Dessert. Even better than he smells. Like _mine_ ,” Cas rumbles against Sam's ass. “I can't wait any longer.”

_Mine._

Oh, _god._

“Go for it. Sammy wants your knot. Don't you, baby?”

Sam hums in answer and Dean groans, precome blurting onto his tongue.

“I don't want Dean coming just yet.” Cas is damn near breathless as he positions himself between Sam's trembling thighs. He rubs his cock along Sam’s hole before pushing forward until the thick head slips in.

Sam and Dean whine simultaneously, albeit for different reasons. For Sam, it's because _Cas_ is inside him, slowly filling up all the empty spaces and making him whole. For Dean, it's because he's pushing Sam off his dick even though he clearly doesn't want to.

“S’not fair! Why should I have to wait?”

“Fairness is a fallacy,” Cas says with difficulty, stroking Sam's stretched hole with his fingers.

“Nerd,” Dean retorts, slapping his dick across Sam's face.

“Jackass,” Cas growls then brutally _slams_ into Sam without warning.

“Ow!” Sam yelps.

“Sorry.” Cas seems to mean it because his next thrust is far more gentle.

“Well. If you aren't gonna let me come in his mouth yet, can I at least finger him? Cause this is kinda bullshit.”

“Hmm,” Cas muses, dipping a slender finger inside Sam's slick hole. “Do you want to put _more_ inside him besides fingers?”

“Yes,” Dean moans. “Wanna stick my dick in his sweet little ass. Bet it's tight. He never uses it the way omega holes are meant for.”

Not exactly the declaration of love he'd fantasized about hearing for years. It's not nearly enough but, at the same time, how can he say no?

He can't.

Cas pats Sam's ass and his hole squeezes around his perfect dick in response. “Lay down, Dean. I'll work him open further to take us both.”

“Fuck, yeah.” Dean gracelessly flops down on the bed, tugging Sam off Cas’s dick as he moves onto his back. Sam winces at the loss. “You heard him, Sammy. Get on my dick.”

Before Sam can react, Cas lifts Sam and lowers him onto Dean’s cock inch by inch until Dean's _deep_ inside. “He would have taken too long,” Cas explains to no one in particular.

“That's fucking _dirty_ ,” Dean hisses, grinding against Sam's ass. “How you're helping me fuck my little brother. The incest doesn't bother you at all, huh? Kinky bitch.”

“Excuse me,” Cas bites out, wiggling a finger inside Sam's ass. “You'll treat me with respect, Dean. And… I don't know. I'm not really thinking about it. Ask me again tomorrow.”

Dean snorts, reaching up to tweak Sam's nipples through his shirt and Sam squirms on Dean’s dick. “Look at his slutty hole trying to take us both and tell me again that you don't know.”

“Fine.” Cas _licks_ the place where Sam and Dean are joined and Sam's cock jerks, precome dripping from him steadily. He's so close to coming he can taste it. “I could watch this all night.”

“I can’t,” Sam whimpers and shakes his head. He claws at Dean's chest, staring right into his eyes.

Dean _laughs_ and pinches Sam _harder_. “You can. And you will. Whatever we want, we get.”

“Okay,” Sam gasps out. “Can I come?”   

“Hmm. Why not. It'll help you relax,” Cas breathes in Sam's ear, inserting another finger into his slick and hungry hole. “Come for me. For us.”

Sam makes a mess on Dean's chest as soon as the words are out of Cas's mouth, letting out wrecked noises of pleasure as he lets go and enjoys every sensation.

It's not until Cas slides in too, splitting Sam wide open, that Sam opens his eyes and realizes he had temporarily blacked out after orgasming.

And now he's hard again.

It's going to be a long fucking night.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours into their playtime, Sam becomes more aware. He’s asking questions. Joining in on their conversation. He isn't fighting them. Not yet. But Dean says they shouldn't risk it.

Dean coaxes Sam into licking Cas's come off his fingers and they sigh in relief as Sam's eyes become heavy-lidded once more.

It's not until the birds start singing and the sun comes up that Sam collapses on top of Cas in a boneless heap, asleep on his knot.

“Gorgeous.” Dean can't stop touching Sam's gaping hole, sloppy with multiple loads of come. “Guess we found our solution, huh?”

Cas bites his lip, more come spurting inside Sam who moans in his sleep and clings to him. “He can't get drugged daily, Dean.”

“Why not?” Dean asks, licking the base of Cas's cock before dipping down to his balls.

“Because… he'd hate it. Sam's not your typical omega,” Cas says, drawing random patterns on Sam's back with his fingertips. “There has to be another way.”

“I really don't think so. If you can think of anything I'm all ears, though,” Dean says, cock slipping in snug next to Cas's, at home inside their little omega. He tongues at the nape of Sam's neck, taunting Cas. That's _right_ where a mating mark would go. Right where _Cas's_ mating mark could be, if he chose.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam wakes up naked with a sore ass, dehydrated as hell. He winces as he shifts in bed and come leaks from his hole, which tentatively raises a red flag inside his head. Waking up full of come and no idea how it got there isn't a regular occurrence for Sam.

_Don’t panic. Shower. I'll be better after a shower. Then I'll ask around and see if I played with anyone from group._

That has to be it. His body remembers the _sensations_ of getting fucked and no distinct details, sure, but that doesn't mean anything traumatic happened. He fucked around with friends and slept off whatever shit he'd taken. Right?

Sam rolls out of bed, clenching his hole to keep from dripping come everywhere.

“Hello, Sam.”

Sam yelps and whirls around to face Cas, who's watching him with an unsettling and intense expression. Cas's hair is wild so he's probably spent the night having animalistic sex with Dean. “The fuck? I'm _naked_ , dude. Why are you watching me? It’s creepy.”

“I didn't mean to stare but your door was open. I thought…” Cas shakes his head and averts his eyes. “Nevermind. Would you like anything to drink? Eat? You left in a bit of a rush yesterday.”

“Uh… I don't know. I'm feeling a little weird.” Sam places a hand in front of his dick, hiding it from Cas the best that he can.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean asks, coming up and wrapping an arm around Cas's waist. It's been years since they got together and the familiar way Dean touches Cas makes Sam want to scream.

“I'm not hungry. That's all,” Sam says, the lie falling from his lips with ease.

“That won’t do.” Dean gives him a slow once-over and Sam's stupid dick twitches.

_Thank fuck I'm covering it._

He just has to hope his ass doesn't get any ideas. His room is too small to fully ignore the attractive alpha and beta scents mixing together and wrapping Sam up in a warm hug.

“Uh,” Sam says dumbly.

“Lemme take care of you,” Dean says. No. _Purrs._

_Fuck._

Sam's frozen in place, eyes constantly drifting between his beautiful brother and the asshole who stole him away. “What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, baby.” Dean grins, showing off his teeth. “It's a surprise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for someone in the comments on chapter 1. And in general for everyone who wanted to see more (hazel, bex...) 
> 
> Drugging is still bad, okay kids? 
> 
> Onto the show!

_ Baby.  _

Why would Dean call him that? In front of  _ Cas,  _ no less? It's what Sam's spent the last fifteen minutes trying to figure out. And, sure, maybe the come in his ass from an unknown source is more important than a term of endearment - but Sam's priorities have always been mixed up when Dean’s involved. 

“Hey, eat up,” Dean says, rapping on Sam's doorway. “See you frownin’ in there.” 

Sam bites his lip, swirling the smoothie. He makes himself comfortable before taking a few swallows. “What's with the breakfast in bed?" 

“Come on, Sammy. I'm not allowed to spoil my baby brother? And you're a growing boy. Gotta eat.” 

Dean's eyes don't look quite right when he smiles. If he were anyone else, Sam would find him scary. But it's  _ Dean  _ and Sam's busy trying to squash his desire. If he doesn't, he'll get slick all over again and he'd rather not risk it with Cas hanging around - 

Wait. What had Dean just called him? 

_ Baby brother.  _

Okay, maybe ‘baby’ didn't mean anything after all. Maybe it isn’t a sign and Sam  _ is  _ alone in his feelings. He stabs at his eggs next, stuffing down the disappointment along with the food. 

“If that's really what you wanna do, then I guess I'm okay with it.” 

“It's absolutely what I wanna do.” 

Dean licks his lips painfully slow and Sam hates that he watches him as he sips more of his smoothie. “What's in this?” 

Dean shrugs. “Stuff and things. I dunno, man. Cas made it. I worked on the eggs.” 

“Ah. Gotcha.” Sam makes a face, he can't help it. Why does that asshole have to be so hot? Why did he have to be an  _ alpha _ ? He'd be able to hate Cas properly if he wasn't. 

“Hey, quit being a little bitch. Cas is my  _ mate.  _ This isn't news. About time you stopped being so goddamn disrespectful to him.” 

“Yeah, whatever. Go fuck Cas already,” Sam replies acidly. 

“Sammy, baby, you're walkin’ a fine line, aren't ya?” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sam demands - but his doorway is already empty. 

Dean's gone. 

* * *

 

 

Dean likes having control over Sam. Cas can see that now. In all their years of being together, he'd never pictured Dean wanting to control Sam  _ this  _ much. Apparently, he'd mistaken big parts of who Dean is, because he's acting like Cas drugging Sam with come is the most natural thing in the world. 

“He's taking it,” Dean says, tone gleeful. 

“So… what do we do?” 

Dean flicks his tongue between his lips in a deliciously distracting manner. “See if this dose treats him different.” 

“And if it doesn't?” 

“Then we have fun. It's a win-win no matter how you slice it.” 

“He could remember what we've done to him and leave us,” Cas points out. “Doesn't sound very win-win to me.” 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right. He'd get sent right back to us or married off. No way would he last on his own.” 

Cas groans when he smells Sam's slick. He grips the granite countertop, desperate to keep it together. “We gave him too much come.” 

“Don't be a pussy,” Dean says, putting his mouth against Cas's ear. “Do something about those noises. Know you want to.” 

“He doesn't even  _ like  _ me,” Cas says but his resolve is slipping. 

“He'll learn.” 

Cas feels bad for drugging Sam. He does. But not enough to keep Dean from walking into Sam's room to take advantage of him. And certainly not enough to stop himself from trailing after Dean. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam's supposed to be at an omega rights meeting. Planning the resistance. But he's not. He's in Cas's lap. Well, squirming on his cock to be more precise. There's a movie on but Sam has no clue what it is. He can barely string a coherent thought together, let alone give something his undivided attention. 

Except maybe Cas's fat knot that feels far better than it has any right to. He's stretched and sore but it's the  _ right  _ kind of sore. 

“God, you two look so good together. See how happy he is, Cas,” Dean purrs, getting on his knees in front of them and promptly nuzzles at Sam's balls. He gives Sam's dick a sinful lick before spreading his thighs further apart, watching Cas fill up Sam's tight hole. “Sober Sam is miserable. This Sam? He's content. ‘Cause of you. Your cock and come. Won't have to worry if he stays pliant and sweet like this.” 

“Shut up, Dean,” Cas grumbles, nipping the nape of Sam's neck. It's gentle. Not nearly hard enough to break the skin. 

Sam gets shivery anyway. “W-Wait…” 

“Don't worry, Sam. I won't claim you,” Cas promises. 

_ Claim.  _

It's a weird thought, Cas claiming him. Sam always wanted it to be Dean but it never seemed to work out that way.  _ Dean  _ seems to want Sam to be Cas's though, so maybe Sam should let it happen. 

“Fuck, I think we mighta given him even  _ more  _ than last night. He's so out of it. Sure you don't want to bite him? No one's gonna want a claimed omega in their precious omega rights group.” Dean's tongue dips into the slit of Sam's dick, collecting the slick gathered there.

“You have issues,” Cas huffs, pumping more come inside of Sam. He's  _ so  _ full and yet his body continues to take it. 

“So do you, hot wings.” Dean collects what drips out of Sam, offering it to him on his fingers. “Come on, Sammy. Open your mouth for me.” 

Sam lets out a soft mewling noise and Dean shoves his fingers into Sam's mouth. 

“I thought we were gonna find the right dose,  not fuck him up even more, you asshole.” 

Dean shrugs. “Kinda hard  _ not  _ to see how fucked up I can make him when the opportunity is presenting itself so nicely.” 

“You're going to hell, Dean.” 

“Hey now! You ain't mister innocent, don't judge me.” 

When Cas's knot goes down, Dean says ‘my turn’ and sits next to them on the couch, pulling Sam into his lap and onto his own dick. Even though it's not an alpha dick, Sam  _ loves  _ it. He knows this is what he's meant for. To be Dean's in every way possible. It's the most perfect feeling in the whole world and it gets even better when Cas leans in and  _ kisses  _ Sam, soft and gentle on his mouth. Sam's big for an omega and they manage to make him feel  _ small _ . 

“God, isn't his ass the best?” Dean groans, cock twitching happily where it's buried deep in Sam. “Wanna memorize how it's clinging to me. Won't ever be enough. So glad we're doing this.” 

“Jesus, Dean. You sure you haven't been fucking him behind my back for years?” Cas asks. He doesn't sound angry, Sam thinks. Sam knows Cas is turned on again just from watching. His scent gives him away. 

“Nah. Just you, you jealous fucker.” 

If Sam wasn't having such a hard time forming words, he'd have something to say. But, as it stands, he can't do much of anything. He's useless. 

Sam drifts off to sleep, snug and safe with Dean inside him and Cas curled around them. 

 

* * *

 

“Are we in agreement to  _ not  _ turn your brother into a walking sex doll this time?” Cas grouses, folding his come into the pudding with a big spoon. “Call me crazy, but I like it when my partners can communicate.” 

“You take shit so seriously.” 

“Dean, this  _ is  _ serious. Beyond serious.” 

“It's not illegal, so it's not serious.” 

Cas gapes at his mate, spoon falling out of his hand and onto the counter. “How can you say that? It might be within our rights to drug Sam - but that doesn't mean we  _ should.  _ How would you like it if you were him?” 

“Spare me the moral high ground, Cas. You've eagerly fucked his ass any chance you get. So don't come at me like this. Resist Sam one time and maybe I'll listen,” Dean shoots back, venom creeping into his voice. 

Cas is starting to piece it together. Drugging Sam isn't merely a back up plan. It's been simmering in Dean's mind for some time. He just found a great excuse to put it into action - and Cas fell for it. 

“You wish you had presented as an alpha. Don't you?” Cas accuses, chest tight and throat raw. 

“Cas.” Dean's in Cas's space in an instant, giving him hungry kisses that promise so much more. “I'm happily mated to you, what are you talking about?” 

Cas arches a brow and doesn't return the kisses even though he wants to. 

“ _ Fine.”  _ Dean sighs. “I wish I coulda claimed Sam as soon as he presented as an omega. Didn't want anyone gettin’ their mits on him - because he's mine. But I can't claim him because I'm a beta. There, happy? It kills me that I can't make him mine for real - but that doesn't mean you and I don't belong to each other or whatever silly bullshit is running through your damned skull.” 

Cas lets out a shaky breath and nods. He gives into his mate and rubs his lips against Dean's. “I can't believe I missed it. Now that my eyes are open… it's clear.” 

Dean shrugs and pulls away. “I'm not in love with him or anything-” 

“Dean.” 

“I'm not.” 

Cas lets it go. Dean’s stubborn, no use pushing the issue and creating even more drama than there already is. “And you really don't feel bad? I'm sure you'd hate it if another alpha did this to him. Why do we get a pass?” 

Dean offers Cas a long-suffering sigh. “Do I really gotta spell it out for you?” 

“Yes. Humor me, Dean. Also, watch your tone. I've put up with enough of your attitude,” Cas warns, his alpha voice on full force as his nostrils flare. “You might think otherwise but  _ I'm _ in charge.” 

“Sorry,” Dean says with a pout. “Sammy wants me. Not really rape if he wants me to take him, you know?” 

“How do you know that?” 

Dean massages his forehead, a sign Cas is asking too many questions. Cas doesn't give a shit. Let Dean be irritated. “Do you see the way he looks at me when he's sober? How about the cockblocking? I'm not convinced it's just out of spite for the omega rights bullshit.” 

“Fair point, I guess.” Cas worries his lip as he picks up the pudding. “You know him better than I do.” 

“Damn right. Okay, sunshine. You feed him this time.” 

Cas doesn't argue. 

 

* * *

 

It takes a week of consistent drugging to find the right amount of come that makes Sam open to suggestion but  _ not  _ a needy fucktoy. 

Dean nudges Cas and Cas clears his throat. “Sam.” 

“Yeah, Cas?” Sam blinks at Cas, slow and adorable and  _ god  _ Cas wants to take him. He's had the boy many times but it's done nothing to quench his desire. Sam hasn't remembered a single second of their time together. Doesn't know Cas and Dean have been  _ in  _ him. Now that they know what works, hopefully that will change. 

Cas licks his lips nervously. “I want you to quit your omega rights group.” 

Sam blinks again, frowning this time. “But why? I won't cockblock you guys anymore -” 

“Sam,” Cas says, using alpha tone. “We want you here with us. We want to protect you. Please, Sam. Say you'll stop going to those dangerous meetings. Call them and tell them you're finished.” 

“Do I have a choice?” 

“No,” Dean growls softly, his patience wearing thin. He's about to snap, he's strung too tight. “You don't.” 

“Oh.” Sam rubs at the back of his neck. “I guess I won't go anymore then.” 

 

* * *

 

Sam wakes up on his back with his legs spread. How did he get on his back? He doesn't recall going to bed. And Cas is in his ass. Huh.  _ Cas?  _ “Hey! What are you -” 

“Shh, Sammy. Do you need to go back to sleep? That'd be a shame, I prefer seein’ you awake.” Dean shoves come-slick fingers into Sam's mouth _.  _ He's sitting on the bed near Sam's head, watching his face intently. 

Sam gags on Dean's fingers before moaning around them. He  _ hates  _ that. Hates that he sounds like such a fucking knotslut. And he doesn't understand why they're doing this, why Cas is fucking Sam like Sam  _ belongs  _ to him and why Dean is  _ watching.  _ Why he'd let his mate fuck Sam. 

“What's going on?” His mind is a little foggy but it's clear enough he knows he upset most of his friends and it's his own fault. 

“We're celebrating you leaving the omega rights group,” Cas pants heavily, eyes wild. Feral. 

“What's wrong, Cas? Are you -” Sam whines high and soft when he notices the change in Cas's scent. His hole squeezes around Cas greedily. “Rut. You're going into rut.” 

“I am.” Cas nips at Sam's ear, surprisingly loving. “And you're going to be mine. Finally.” 

“Ours,” Dean corrects, carding his fingers through Sam's hair. 

Oh,  _ god _ . Sam's in heat. Right? That's why he feels slightly off and desperate for a knot. Wait. Dean just said Sam's  _ theirs.  _ “What the hell are you talking about?” Sam demands, his insides on fire, although Cas is doing a marvelous job dousing the flames. 

“Dean knows you love him,” Cas hisses, sounding nothing like himself as he grinds against Sam's ass. He scents and licks at Sam's skin like his life depends on it. “Is that any way to speak to an alpha, Sam?” 

“No, but I don’t care. You  _ know  _ what my beliefs are. I don't owe you anything just ‘cause you're an alpha.” Sam's clawing at Cas's back, unsure if he's trying to push him away or hold on for dear life. Honestly, he's not entirely sure this is even real, so maybe he should let Cas fuck his brains out. “Why are  _ you  _ in my ass and not my brother, huh?” Sam asks, mustering up some anger. 

“I've noticed you for a while now, Sam. I'm in you because I demanded it. Dean will have to be patient because I plan on taking my time,” Cas says, a faint growl coming from his throat as his knot catches on Sam's hole before expanding. “God, I really hope you to remember this.” 

Dean's gentler than Sam's ever seen him, still stroking Sam's hair. “You'll like him more when he claims you. Then you'll know your place.” Then Dean's tapping Sam's lips with his dick. “Suck it, baby. I might have to wait for your ass but I don't gotta wait for your pretty fucking mouth.” 

Sam  _ should  _ say no. He  _ should  _ demand to be let up and wash off. He  _ should  _ go stay with a friend. He  _ should  _ move away. There are so many things he  _ should  _ do and Sam does none of them. Dean's dick is too tempting. Something Sam's spent many sleepless nights thinking about. And now Dean  _ wants  _ Sam to taste him. 

So Sam does. 

It's when Sam's busy nursing the tip of Dean's cock that Cas makes his move, sinking his teeth into Sam's flesh unannounced. 

Despite the logical part of Sam's brain hating the idea of being claimed, the rest of him is screaming ‘yes, alpha, yes’ as he comes untouched. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should there be a chapter 3? Maybe fallout of getting claimed + punishment since Sam's so mouthy when he's sober? That's gotta wear on Cas and Dean a little! 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life! :)


End file.
